Dame una razon
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Sexto año, una pelirroja malhumorada, un despeinado insistente y mucha ironia de por medio.
1. Para no matarte

**No hago esto con intenciones lucrativas, solo deseo pasar un buen rato escribiendo y compartir con el fandom mis locas ideas basadas en el mundo de Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Para no matarte**

* * *

De acuerdo, no soy la mejor para manejar este tipo de situaciones y sé el por qué: no tengo paciencia. Pero no es que espere que todo se solucione de un momento a otro, pero mínimamente la suerte puede estar de mi lado. Por lo menos UNA vez.

Lo volveré a repetir a ver si me entiende.

― No Potter, no quiero salir contigo. ― Ya, más clara no he podido ser, joder, si esto no es ni chino y tampoco hablamos en distintos idiomas.

Noto como su cabeza da un extraño giro y me vuelve a mirar directamente y a preguntarme lo mismo.

No, si digo, a éste tanto vuelo le está afectando el sistema de sinapsis. Lo más conveniente es darme vuelta e irme sin omitir palabra alguna. No sirve de nada seguir con una charla que es un círculo vicioso.

No me sigue, por suerte, pero ese: NO DESCANSARE HASTA QUE SEAS MI ESPOSA no me anima para nada. Es más, estoy considerando la muerte dolorosa, su muerte o la mía en su defecto. De alguna forma me desharé de sus ruegos.

Camino por los pasillos que me llevan a las cercanías de la sala común de Hufflepuff y para mi suerte, Lara esta esperándome apoyada en una pared. ¿Quién es Lara preguntan?

Mejor me presento primero: Mi nombre es Lily Evans. Curso el ante último año en Hogwarts. Mis notas son buenas, no tengo muchos amigos, pero los pocos que tengo me bastan y sobran, Son grandes personas.

Y Lara es…como decirlo…mi hermana gemela separada al nacer. Extraño ¿no? La conexión que existe entre ambas nos llevo a esa conclusión luego de ingerir varios litros de cerveza de mantequilla.

Aunque la verdad, seamos completamente opuestas en todo.

― Llegas tarde. ― se queja. Suspiro.

― Me atrapó Potter y su interminable cantaleta de: quieres salir conmigo. ―

A grandes rasgos mi vida no es la gran cosa. Más bien se tilda de monótona y en ocasiones de aburrida. Mi itinerario está lleno de horas de biblioteca, paseos alrededor del lago, clases y más horas de biblioteca. Nada fuera de lo común ¿Verdad?

― Vayamos al lago, hace calor.― propuso. Asistí al instante.

Caminamos, hablando de cualquier cosa y de cualquiera. La verdad es que ya a comienzo del año muchas cosas no hay para contar. Las vacaciones terminaron y sacando los lugares a donde fuimos, el solo recuerdo que aún queda un año entero delante lleno de exámenes y horas sin dormir no nos alienta a sonsacar que ya NO estamos en vacaciones.

De todas formas, nos las arreglamos para concentrarnos en un tema en particular: Corazón de bruja.

Si, como lo leen. Esa revista amarillista y rosa, llena de consejos inútiles y de notas poco educativas. Para que la leemos preguntaran, y la respuesta es simple: estudios muggles.

Este año la profesora de la materia propuso un taller de debate igual al que hay en algunas escuelas muggles. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Es divertido poder conversar con alguien y al mismo tiempo exponer tu punto de vista de una manera interesante y concisa.

El primer tema a debatir es las revistas de moda y su influencia sobre la población juvenil.

A favor o en contra. Nosotras, nos anotamos para hacer la contra por lo cual nos ganamos una miradita un tanto seca de parte de Marie, la Gryffindor maja del colegio. Ahora bien, tenemos que preparar un caso para la clase que viene por lo cual estamos reunidas en ese momento.

― Bueno, comencemos desde cero. ― Lara abre la revista Corazón de bruja en cualquier página. Yo me siento a su lado bajo el frondoso árbol que nos permite una sombra digna de película. ― ¿Que es lo primero que nos traumara: los test o los consejos de doctora corazón?

* * *

Octubre. Lluvioso, fresco. Días grises con sus noches oscuras. Aunque esto no impide que salga a caminar por un rato antes de irme a dormir. La verdad es que la serenidad de los terrenos es reconfortante. Nadie se anima a salir después de hora, sobre todo porque temen no llegar a tiempo al castillo y caer en las garras del inestable señor Filch.

Dudo que ese hombre tenga un gramo de juicio en su persona. Hasta me resulta tenebroso.

Bah, no importa.

Lo único que interesa es la frescura, la calma y la soledad de esta noche tan bonita.

― ¿En qué piensas? ―

¿Dije soledad? … Maldición, si nomas yo abro la boca para regarla.

Acelero el paso, no lo oí. Fuel el viento tal vez. O sino…

― Lily...―

Me detengo. No hay manera de escapar. Bueno, una muy lejana. Un _accio_, una escoba. Se me ocurre la técnica ahora, que la lleve a cabo esta más lejano que yo de convertirme en una súper modelo de pasarela parisina.

Tomemos el hecho por favor que para ser bruja, soy muy mala con la materia vuelo.

― El que me ignores no significa que no estoy aquí.―

¿Para qué mirarlo? Siempre está igual. Con el cabello desordenado y con esa sonrisa petulante que me dan ganas de golpearlo. Este tono: yo soy el rey, no me discutas o sufrirás las consecuencias.

― Vamos, vengo en son de paz.―

― Me cuesta creerlo. ― se me escapa. Vamos, no puedo con mi genio. Mi terapeuta ya me lo dijo.

James sonríe, como no hacerlo. Le dirigí la palabra y eso es un logro enorme al parecer. Su cara tiene el mismo brillo que cuando baja de su escoba después de un partido alucinante. ¿Se drogara antes de venir a hablarme? Porque es la única solución que le encuentro al hecho de que este feliz por verme.

Extrañamente no contesta. ¡Ah no! Este se está tramando algo, lo presiento. Como que me llamo Lily y mis medidas son desconocidas, hasta para mí.

― Lily...― se adelanta unos pasos y se interpone en mi camino. OJO POTTER, tengo mi varita bien cogida y a punto de hacerte volar como hagas un mal movimiento. ― En dos semanas será el baile de Hallowen.

¿Interesante? No, desconcertante.

― ¿Y?

Lo veo titubear. Se rasca la nuca. El siempre hace eso cuando está nervioso. ¿Cómo lo sé? No tengo la menor idea, mejor hago que mi subconsciente deje de meterse.

― Me preguntaba si quisieras venir conmigo. ―suelta.

― No. ―

Tan fácil como eso, sin tapujos ni remordimientos. ¿Qué es eso que brilla en sus ojos ¿Es decepción acaso?

JÁ justo, Lily Evans, mejor deja de hablarte a ti misma y aun mejor, deja de juntarte con Eliot de Ravenclaw, ese chico emana de la buena hierba que se fuma.

― Bueno...― se ira, estoy segura, por dónde vino y con aires de acá no paso nada. ― paso por ti a las ocho.

― Claro… ¿Qué?

Jame sonríe. ¡Otra maldita vez!

― Entonces nos vemos Lily. ― me guiña y se va antes de que yo pudiese reclamar nada.

Maldición, si hasta yo misma no se que tendría que reclamar. Primero… ¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO?

A no, mis neuronas no responden… ¡VAMOS FUNCIONEN!

Maldita sea James Potter… tú, tus familiares y tu perro si es que tienes.

¡DAME UNA RAZON PARA NO MATARTE!

* * *

Primero de una serie de drabbles que tengo pensado hacer de esta pareja. Espero que sean de su agrado

Nus vemos .

Grisel


	2. Para no enervarme

**Capitulo 2**

**Para no enervarme**

* * *

Octubre, otra vez. Sala común de Gryffindor, anocheciendo.

¿Mi humor? De perros. No puedo moverme siquiera. Además…además…

― ¿Necesitas algo más cariño? ― la vena gorda me salta. De esas suculentas y peligrosas. James sonríe con el jugo de manzana en su mano y me lo tiende.

― El que me dejes algo de espacio Potter. ― trato de moverme pero los siete kilos de más me lo impiden. Miro el bulto en mi estomago y suspiro.

¿Quién me mandó a recomendar la maternidad cómo tema de discusión?

No entienden supongo. Bien, se los explicare con lujos de detalles: Estoy embarazada. De seis a doce o en el horario que me convenga. Es otro trabajo para estudios muggles. ¡OTRO MALDITO TRABAJO! Y tuve la "suerte" de que me tocara míster popularidad cómo pareja.

¿No sabían? El también me persigue en las materias. Sé que esta asignatura en cuestión le importa un bledo, jamás la tomó hasta que se enteró que yo iba en ella. Pero volvamos a lo que nos compete: estoy embarazada.

Se supone que estoy entre los cuatro y seis meses por lo cual la bolsa con forma de barriga que tengo que colgarme durante seis horas en el día pesa bastante y no es muy cómoda, la ropa, ya no me queda y he tenido que agrandarla. Pero ya, hay que hacer el esfuerzo nomas para aprobar.

― No puedo alejarme mucho Lily, nuestro hijo podría necesitarme―

― No voy a parir. ― reclamo. ¡Cínico narcisista! Porque no quitas esa cara de estúpido y me dejas en paz por un rato.

― Ya, pero si queremos hacer bien el trabajo debemos ser precavidos. –

― ¡Pues yo no necesito tu ayuda! ― intento levantarme nuevamente, con su consecuente fracaso. No estoy acostumbrada a este peso así que me cuesta muchísimo. Demonios.

Miro hacia la puerta y por ella entra Sirius Black con su sonrisa característica. Se dirige a nosotros.

― ¡Buenas hermosa parejita! ― James sonríe cómplice y yo, simplemente me las ingenio para ponerme de costado y levantándome con un esfuerzo sobre humano le miro desde mi altura en su totalidad, aunque no sea mucha― Oh, vamos Evans, no seas malgeniada. Es más…

― Me aburren.― si. Mi descaro es precioso y conciso. De esos que se necesita en estas situaciones. Tomo mis cosas y me estoy por ir cuando Black se interpone.

― Para que veas que yo si soy buena persona tengo un mensaje de la otra ballena varada―

― ¿Qué? ― James no sabe si largarse a reír por el comentario o salir corriendo por mi cara de indignación. ― Se que por ahí te cuesta Black, pero sal de tu mundo e intenta comunicarte cómo un ser humano común y corriente.

― Una chica, amiga tuya te está esperando. – Explica― ¿Dana puede ser? ― pregunta quitándole importancia.

¿Dana? No hay nadie llamado así en nuestro curso. Momento.

― ¿No será Lara? ―

― Bueno, Lara, Sara, Dana, es lo mismo. ― se encogió de hombros, mirándome cómo si nada.

No me despido ni suspiro, ni nada. No tiene caso hablarle a una pared con dos pares de ojos. Veo cómo James hace un ademan de seguirme.

― Déjame tranquila. Me iré a _**varar**_ con mi amiga― reclamo molesta.

Saliendo por suerte de la vista del par de atolondrados, me encuentro en el pasillo con Lara. Ésta está apoyada sobre una de las armaduras con cara de que le falta el aire.

― Parece que te paso un camión por encima. ― digo.

― Si, el problema es que no se bajó. ― bromea. ― esta panza es la peor pesadilla del mundo, o una de dos, o nace o me hago un aborto ficticio.

― Eliot que opina de que mates a su "hijo"

― Eliot quiere llamarlo estrella de mar y mandarlo a Estados Unidos para que se haga astronauta. ― largo una risotada. ― ninguno de los planes concuerda más que en su retorcida cabeza.

― No seas tan dura, por lo menos el niño tendrá un padre liberal.

― De eso estoy segura. ― ambas nos ponemos en marcha. ― Eliot le dará de la buena hierva.

Caminamos un buen rato, aun con nuestras panzas a cuestas y con la sensación de estar cargando un buey. Por fin llegamos a la torre norte, en donde las aulas de abajo están en desuso. Apenas abrimos la puerta nos encontramos con esa mata de cabellos castaños rojizos.

Debo admitir que siempre envidie el cabello de Eliot.

― Buenas mis damas. ―canturrea etéreo.

― ¿Tan temprano y dándole a las alusiones? ― cómo siempre Lara no tiene pelos en la lengua. Se sienta junto a él.

― No me traten de drogadicto. ― objeta herido de mentira. ― que le de dos o tres veces por semana a un inocente porro no es tan grave. ― en una actitud confianzuda estira su mano derecha, la única libre porque la otra juega con un colgante en forma de luna, y toca el vientre de Lara― ¿Ya patea?

― No, y dudo que lo haga, escucho sobre tus planes de convertirlo en astronauta y no quiere salir siquiera― Si hay una persona más fumada que Eliot esa es Lara, ella aun sin hierba divaga con placer inocente.

Al mirarlos uno puede darse cuenta que llevan años de tratarse. Son vecinos desde que tiene 4 años y desde entonces no se han separado y la verdad es que hasta parecen pareja, aunque no lo sean.

― Lily, mi querida pelirroja. ― ahora me habla a mí sin dejar de tocar el vientre de Lara. ― te noto preocupada. ¿Pasa algo?

― Potter me invitó al baile y no sé porque, pero de alguna manera creo que acepte sin darme cuenta.

Los ojos de Lara y Eliot se abren tanto que temo que saltaran y me perseguirán por todo Hogwarts. JO, y yo con esta panza…

La noche será larga, lo presiento.

* * *

Corto, lo admito, pero es bonito XD. Gracias por sus mensajes y espero que este cap tambien les halla gustado. Nus vemos.

Beshos de chocolate y muy felices fiestas a todos, sobre todo a: Luciana , Shezid, Ceciss, fascinating melody, nanette.


	3. Para no salir corriendo

**Capitulo 3**

**Para no salir corriendo**

* * *

Yo ERA una persona feliz. ERA una pelirroja de grandes esperanzas y un bonito perrito en mi casita. Ahora, sigo teniendo esperanzas, mi perro sigue en el mismo lugar, creo (a menos que ese Vernon lo haya pisado), pero definitivamente NO ESTOY FELIZ.

No, si el día que se inventaron las excusas y le pusieron ese nombre, de segundo tenia Lily, pero ya no se que mas decirle.

¡Déjame un poco de mi dignidad y comprende de una vez por todas que no quiero ir contigo al baile! Ni siquiera quiero ir a una fiesta así.

― Potter, no puedo ir porque Dumbledore es mi posible bis abuelo y tenemos que ir a hacernos juntos una prueba de ADN. ― a esto, Sirius, su tan "adorable" amigo larga una risa, lo palmea en el hombro y se despide al canto de: ahí los dejo tortolos.

― Pero estarías lista para las ocho. ― pregunta James con esa típica sonrisa de yo sé algo que tu no. O mejor dicho: se que estas mintiendo pero te la paso por que eres maja.

― No. ― contesto

James se rasca la nuca y vuelve a mirarme.

― Si es porque no tienes dinero para comprarte un disfraz, yo te comprare lo que sea― Suena caballeroso, pero viniendo de él me da cosa. Mucha. Me recorre el escalofrío, comparado solo con aquel que tuve cuando este se me declaro por primera vez― Si quieres podemos ir de Adán y Eva. ― ya tenía que salirle esa parte tan… ¡ash!

― NO. ― me doy media vuelta y me voy, siento cómo me sigue.

― Lily.―

― ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila?

― Es que no me quedo tranquilo si te noto tan nerviosa. ¿Te pasa algo? ― pongo los ojos en blanco ante tal pregunta. Tengo un tic en el ojo derecho desde hace unos días y todo por culpa ¡TUYA! Eso pasa.

No puedo dormir por pensar que tengo una cita contigo, una no consentida, nooo si yo ya me veo hasta embaraza y ni me doy cuenta. Tienes el poder de dejarme en blanco y eso es lo que me pone nerviosa ¡MUY! Demonios, esto es malo.

― Déjame sola. ― sigo mi camino.

― Lily. ―

Se me ocurre algo demasiado desquiciado para resultar, pero ante esta situación, medidas drásticas joder.

― Potter. ―

― Mmm-

― Si yo aceptara de buena manera ir contigo al baile de Halloween ¿dejarías de presionarme para que tener una cita conmigo?

Sus ojos se ensanchan lo suficiente como para asustarme. Noto que esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Se vuelve a rascar la nuca…DEJA DE HACER ESO; ME DESCONCENTRAS.

― Quieres decir que...―

― Si yo voy contigo al baile dejaras de perseguirme. Es un buen intercambio, podrás presumirme cómo trofeo durante una noche y yo podre librarme de ti― JA que mujer de negocios, si hasta ya me imagino al frente de un emporio.

― No. ―

― Ento… ¿QUE? ― si esto no lo vivo no lo creo. ¿James Potter acaba de negarme algo? Si el otro día hasta me quiso regalar su escoba último modelo con tal de que dejara de apuntarle con mi varita por haber dicho que yo sería una buena madre.

¿Qué? Tengo mi carácter señores.

― No puedo aceptar eso. Me estas proponiendo que me aleje de ti y es lo que menos quiero en esta vida. ― vaya, que profundo. ¿Alguna vez has pensado hacerte poeta o algo por el estilo? Tendrías éxito de seguro, siempre te considere bien volado. ― Lo siento…nos vemos. ― se gira y se va. Perdiéndose entre los pocos alumnos que hay en el pasillo.

¿ME ACABA DE DEJAR TIRADA? Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo. No puedo creerlo. Me siento mal, por él claro está. Su cara: no cumplí mi capricho me recordó mucho a la de un niño desilusionado. Pero ya se le pasara ¿no?

**Tres días después.**

Odio mi vida, mi forma de actuar y el hecho de que no haya más tostadas con las cuales atragantarme para no soltar un grito de frustración. Son las 4 de la tarde y el gran salón está cerrado. Los elfos están preparando todo para esta noche. Es sábado y la mayoría está preparándose para el gran evento si hasta Eliot tiene cita para el baile.

Siento que alguien me toca la espalda.

― Lily. ― Lara, menos mal, ya empezaba a sentirme sola. – Te estuve buscando toda la tarde, en donde te habías metido.

En un pozo, pero no cavia así que decidí salir. Sabes, soy más caderona de lo que pensaba.

― Por ahí, aburrida. ¿Tu?

― Me invitaron al baile― suéltamelo cómo bola que yo lo atajo seguro. ¿Acaso no tienes consideración por que esté paspando moscas?

― ¿Qué?

― Si ¿te acuerdas de aquel chico de séptimo que me ayudo el fin de semana pasado a organizar la sección de pociones en la biblioteca?

― Eto. ― Quien podrá ser. ¡Ah! ― ¡Rieman!

― Si, Connor. ―

― ¿Y por qué no te lo ha pedido antes? ¿No es un poco sobre la hora que te lo pida hoy? ― Ambas nos encaminamos a los terrenos.

― Me lo pidió, hace un par de días me mando una carta vía lechuza. Era esa carta que tiramos pensando que era la propaganda de cosméticos semanal de corazón de bruja― Ups, me siento mal. Yo tire esa carta.

― Entonces, me alegro por ti. Rieman es más que pasable y digamos que de todos los hipócritas adolescentes masculinos de este colegio, es uno de los más decentes. ―

Lara sigue comentándome de cómo se lo propuso, ya, ni que fuera matrimonio. ¿Y por qué estas tan contenta? ¿No era que no querías ir a esa fiesta estúpida ¿Quién me va acompañar cuando este contando moscas en la torre sur?

NO, NO ESTOY DE MAL HUMOR. Bueno, tal vez un poquito.

― Si quieres lo cancelo. ― Lara me mira con las intenciones de hacerlo. La conozco, es capaz.

― No, esta noche debe ser una noche especial. No te tires abajo por mi mal humor―

― Pero no quiero dejarte sola. ―

― No lo harás, me iré a tomar una cerveza a la torre sur y cantare con las lechuzas. ― no me pongas esa cara, te conozco. ― Vamos Lara, es tu oportunidad. Desde el otro día que no puedes quitarte de la cabeza a ese chico y que te invitara te alegro más de lo que deseas aceptar, si hasta se nota en tu cara― inventa algo, rápido, Lara es tan buena que es capaz de rechazarlo aun sabiendo que es una buena oportunidad para estar con él, por el solo hecho de estar contigo.

A lo lejos veo mi solución. No es la mejor, pero la idea no es mala para nada.

― ¡Ey! ― llamo. ― SUMMERS. ― La muchacha en cuestión se da vuelta. Para ser de nuestra edad aparenta mucho menos. Esta en Gryffindor y es bien bajita. Algo histérica, pero muy buena persona; me toco de compañera de banco el año pasado en transformaciones. Se acerca rápidamente― ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

― No ¿Por? ―

― Es que voy a hacer una fiesta particular en la torre sur. Seriamos tu, yo, las lechuzas ululando y algo de alcohol. – sus ojos sin expresión me miran por unos segundos cómo meditando profundamente su respuesta.

― Está bien. ¿A las ocho en la puerta principal que da a los terrenos? ― sonrío y asiento. Así cómo llego se va, cargando una pila de revistas sobre motos.

Lara me mira algo extrañada y yo solo atino a dejar caer mis hombros.

* * *

Deja de mirarme. No, no, no. James Potter, perdiste tu oportunidad de tenerme por esta noche, así que ni te me acerques. ¡NO TE ACERQUES! Me podría mover más rápido si no tuviera este peso extra: bendito momento en el que se me ocurrió que sería buena idea dejar la tarea del embarazo para la noche.

Ya sabía yo que tenía que bajar un rato antes para ahorrarme este problema. Los alumnos que aún permanecen en la sala común nos miran cómo esperando la tercera guerra mundial. No es raro, ellos siempre son metidos, aunque no le encuentro diferencia a mis otros encuentros con Potter. Ah, sí, esta vez esta vestido de gala.

― Lily―

Si no respondo, me doy vuelta y me voy será mejor.

Eso es lo que hago y cruzo lo que me queda de sala común. Creo estar a salvo cuando siento que saliendo por el retrato, James tira de mi brazo.

― Lily―

― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Estas enojada? ― No, si te parece. Me entere que invitaste a esa tal Maurin. Si me lo restregó en la cara ayer y anteayer en pociones. Lo que más me molesta, es el hecho de que me moleste. Valga la redundancia― Quiero que sepas que tengo mis razones para no ir contigo al baile hoy. Para no haber aceptado tu propuesta.

No, si me imagino Potter, mis pechos no son lo suficientemente grandes para llenar el escote que quieres presumir.

MOMENTO, yo quería zafarme ¿por qué me siento tan?..ash.

¿Por qué estas tan cerca? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? No te acerques más.

Demonios, detesto cuando las paredes me impiden alejarme ¿Ustedes no? Siento como si estuviese acorralada.

― Lily...―no pronuncies mi nombre tan extrañamente. Me asusta.

― Déjame tranquila. No sé cual sea tu excusa para no aceptar mi linda propuesta, pero si piensas que poniendo esa cara de cordero degollado y esas palabras melosas voy a perdonarte estás muy equivocado. ― tomo aire, lo necesito. Cielos, que manera de hablar.

― Yo...―

― ¡LILY! ― no capto al momento quien es, pero cuando mis ojos se cruzan con los grisáceos de ella suspiro agradecida― ¿Estas lista?

Más que nunca. Logró escurrirme de mi acorralamiento y sonrío con suficiencia.

― Que la paces bien, Potter. ― fue mi última frase antes de perdernos ambas por el pasillo.

Diez minutos después estamos en la parte más alejada del castillo. No hay nadie en estos lares. Menos mal.

― ¿Estás bien? ― por primera vez Avril abre la boca y no para decir algo que yo hubiese querido escuchar.

― No. ―

― Yo tampoco. ― la miro y por primera vez noto cómo sus ojos están algo rojos. ¿Estuvo llorando?

Creo que esta noche, ambas nos estamos ayudando a escapar de la realidad que nos rodea.

* * *

Regrese! luego de estar perdida tanto tiempo con este fic. Qui.

Que les pareció? en particular lo encuentro algo raro, pero asi salio jajaja, pobre Lily, cada dia la hago mas neurotica.

Muchas gracias a: Elianita11, nanette( ya va a aprecer, no te preocupes jejeje), CaRmEn EvAnS, Alejandra Black Moon, Andromeda no Sainto.


	4. Para no llorar

Para no llorar

Ay que angustia, demasiada, mi corazoncito ya no puede con tanta congoja. Estoy paradita, sola, en medio de un pasillo a las… ¿Qué hora es?

Miro por la ventana y digamos que esta amaneciendo, así que si sacamos cálculos son las…

.- Lily-

Aléjate Potter, quiero estar sola con mi angustia. ¿Por qué justo me tenia que cruzar contigo?

.- Lily que te ocurre ¿te paso algo? – James, a las cinco de la mañana, con un cansancio de fiesta sobre los hombros y la camisa semi desabrochada, se ve distinto. Pero eso no me importa.

Lo único que quiero es chocolate enorme y volver a encontrar a Avril, que se me perdió.

Tal vez este me pueda ayudar.

.-¿ Potter, has visto a Summers?- Mi voz sale algo gangosa, debe ser el hecho de que estuve llorando toda la noche como una condenada.

.- No, ni se quien es.- se interpone en mi camino una vez mas y me toma de los hombros obligándome a mirarlo.

¡NO ME TOQUES! Estoy sensible.

.- Lily, por que estas llorando.

Tengo varias cosas por las cuales llorar Potter, te explico: Me duele el pie, es que me lleve puesto un escalón hace un rato y ahora de violeta paso al verde peligroso (dudo que mi dedo gordito vuelva a se el mismo) Además de que acabo de estar en un funeral muy triste. Y por si eso fuera poco, tengo hambre.

.- Déjame ir- pero es mejor decir las cosas cómo son, no quiero que me veas, por el simple hecho de que no quiero que nadie me vea así.

A pesar de mi mal humor, y de que me traigo un carácter de perro que muerde tengo sentimientos y ahora mi estomago me esta pidiendo a gritos que le de algo.

¡Demonios¡No quiero llorar!

¡¿Quién me mando a tomar así?! Ahora ni siquiera puedo controlarlo que pienso.

.-…- Potter busca con una de sus manos dentro de su túnica y saca un pañuelo.

.- No lo quiero.- rechazo aun con lágrimas a flor de piel.

.- Está bien, si no quieres aceptarlo, pero dime que te ocurrió ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

¡SI! TU si no fuera por que durante muchos días me comí la cabeza pensando que tendría una cita contigo, que después me cortaras el rostro como si nada e invitaras a otra a ultimo momento dejándome tirada resulto preocuparme lo suficiente como para que jugara a fondo blanco con una compañera que apenas si conozco. A la cual le conté muchísimos secretos que estando sobria no hubiera dicho ni mu y además….además la acompañe a enterrar a su lechuza.

NO, lo mejor es que te alejes de mí. Me traes mala suerte y de paso dolores de cabeza.

.- Lily, de enserio, no me preocupes.-

.- ¿Por qué habrías de preocuparte? Mejor vete con tus amigos, mejor aun, vete con Maurin, de seguro ella debe estar esperándote en alguna de las aulas abandonadas. ¿Seguro que no viste a Summers? es que…

Ya, no coordino bien. No es mi culpa, sino del alcohol, bueno, de eso y del hecho de que me baje casi media botella de wishky de fuego con Avril.

¡PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!

.- Te llevare a la sala común- no quieras sonar cómo un maduro responsable, no te sale¡aléjate!

AH

PUM

.- ¿Estas bien?- NO me acabo de caer por tu culpa. Tengo un leve pinchazo en mi pierna, pero debe ser por la caída – Lily, estas borracha, deja que te ayude.

No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero. Tú no me ayudas, me pones nerviosa y me siento realmente estúpida. Deja de mirarme así, no te debo nada así que no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo ni con mi borrachera ni con mi angustia ni con mi hambre.

.- ¡NO ENCUENTRO A AVRIL!- y hasta acá llegue con mi marejada de sentimientos. Me largo a llorar como una condenada, aun desde el suelo y me tapo la cara nomás por que me gusta ser dramática.

Ahora no solo me duele mi corazoncito (lo cual atribuyo a que me encariñe con el recuerdo de una lechuza que ni conocí), mi dedito gordo del pie, sino que además, me duelen las pompas.

Este mundo es injusto con personitas como yo.

Sigo con mi teatro cuando siento que… ¿ME ESTA LEVANTANDO EN BRAZOS?

.- ¡BAJAME!

.- ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo!- ¿Escuche bien? Me dijo lo que creo que…- Te llevare a la sala común, no estas en condiciones siquiera de ubicarte menos vas a poder encontrar a tu amiga así que deja de llorar y compórtate.

.- NO ME REGAÑES-

.- Lily, esto no esta bien, yo te ayudare a…-

.- No quiero tu ayuda. Y aunque la necesitara serias el último al que le pediría semejante cosa. No confió en ti y nunca lo haré, eres prepotente, malicioso y siempre te jactas de ser justo y bueno cuando no eres capaz de dejar a los Slytherin en paz. Así que ve con el cuento de que te gusto a otras que si están dispuestas a…- me falta el aire. Pero no es lo que me preocupa. Siento el piso bajo mis pies nuevamente. Reconozco este lugar, es el pie de las escaleras a la torre de Gryffindor.

.- Bien, no confías en mi, sube sola- ¿Acaso dije algo que le molestara? Digo, más de lo común.

¡Potter no me dejes hablando sola! Tengo frío…

Me dispongo a seguirlo, pongo mi pie sobre el primer escalón pero en ese mismo momento me doy cuenta de algo. Bueno, de muchas cosas.

Un calambre enorme y espantoso recorre toda mi pierna, y se hace mas intenso desde la rodilla hasta mi dedito accidentado.

¡AH! Ya recuerdo. Avril y yo íbamos camino a la enfermería, ella me estaba ayudando cuando le comente que tenia hambre y se fue a buscar algo a las cocinas. Pero yo me fui por que…me olvide de que estaba esperándola.

Es extraño que un dolor así pueda refrescarme la memoria. Le voy a preguntar a Eliot si a él le pasa lo mismo cuando vuelve en si de sus fumadas aventuras por el país del porro.

Mejor voy a buscarla. Debe estar preocupada.

Me doy media vuelta y en ese instante me muerdo el labio por el dolor. Cielos, que punzada.

A ver, ahora el otro pie y…

¡AH!

PUM

Demonios, el alcohol y un pie levemente hinchado no son buena combinación. Momento ¿Cuándo se me hincho¿Por qué me duele tanto?

¡Ay no!

Estoy llorando de nuevo. Pero que sensible que me pongo cuando estoy… ¿Sensible? Quiero irme a mi camita y, no, mejor quiero ir a la enfermería y luego me voy a mi camita. O sino puedo ir primero a las cocinas, luego a la enfermería y después a mi camita.

Va a ser duro, pero yo puedo hacerlo, estoy segura como buena Gryffindor que soy que lograre mi valiente me…

.- Vamos…- otra vez estoy en el aire. ¿Cuándo bajó? La última vez que te vi Potter estabas a una escalera lejos de mí.

.- ¿Por qué volviste?

.- No podía dejarte sola en este estado- por donde toma, se que nos dirigimos a la enfermería.- Eres mi debilidad.

No sé por que, pero esto último me hace tener mucha vergüenza, al punto que mis mejillas se calientan lo suficiente como para colorearse.

Por que por primera vez, no sonaste ni egocéntrico, ni pedante, siquiera superficial. Fuiste sincero y de alguna forma, eso me gustó.

* * *

¡Buenas¿como estan? Espero que bien. Les dejo este cap y espero que lo disfruten!

Gracias por su tiempo y comentarios a: pottersita, CaRmEn EvAnS, Blushy Potter, GinNyLu, Mel Firefly, mimig2, Andromeda no Sainto.


	5. Para dejar de esconderme

Para dejar de esconderme

¡DIOS! Yo no estoy muy pendiente de ti, pero se que en algún lugar estas ayudando a los desvalidos y…demonios.

Otra vez no, tengo muy mala suerte o este tiene como localizarme. ¡Por ahí y hasta me puso un localizador!

Hace una semana que no veo frente a frente a James. ¿El porque¿Debo decirlo acaso? Me vio borracha, llorando, con un pie torcido y encima, vomite sobre él antes de llegar a la enfermería.

Hasta me sostuvo el cabello.

No, si no tengo ganas ni de verle la cara por la vergüenza que me daría.

¡LE VOMITE! Oh dios, que me trague la tierra, si eso y…uh, una ventana…

PUM

PLAF

AUCH, no vuelvo a hacerlo, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Menos mal que es planta baja.

¿En donde estaba? Aparte de desatorarme del arbusto.

Ah si, corriendo.

Paso los jardines, el campo de Quidditch¿me queda algo? Supongo que en los vestidores voy a estar más segura. No hay entrenamiento y según tengo entendido James tiene castigo esta tarde.

Ah, si hasta puedo llegar a estar dos horas sin esconderme, seria un alivio.

.- No, ni idea- esa voz se me hace conocida. ¿Una chica en este lugar? Ya, la capitana de Ravenclaw y las cazadoras de Slytherin y Hufflepuff podrían estar pero…Mejor me fijo quienes son.

¿Avril?

.- Ya, entonces dile que gracias por todo.- ¿BLACK?- O no, deja, le enviare una lechuza.

.-Como quieras- Black se acomoda su bolso y se va con algunas revistas en la mano. ¿Qué hacen esos dos juntos?

.- La próxima no le hago ningún favor- la escucho murmurar. Esta a punto de irse pero la detengo.

.- Avril-

Ella se gira.

.- Ah, hola- sonríe- ¿Tu pierna esta mejor?

.- Mucho, la verdad.- respondo.- Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿te hablas con Black?

.- No por gusto- deja su bolso al lado del mío y se sienta en el banco que hay entre los casilleros.- Mi hermano es amigo de él. Ha ido un par de veces a mi casa en las vacaciones de verano.

.- Pobre-

.- ¿Yo? Si, o tal vez él. Soy medio sonámbula y en medio de la noche me agarra sed y bajo a tomar algo. El ultimo verano con mi hermano Michael debieron dormir en el living por que estaban pintando su habitación y lo pise las seis noches que se quedo.

Chan, quien se le hubiera imaginado. El mundo es un pañuelo…

.- ¿Estas seguro?- ¿Para que hable?. Ese es James¡ash! Donde, donde me escondo….ahhhH!

.- ¿Que pasa?

.- Es Potter, no quiero verlo, no después de lo que pasó, ayúdame a esconderme- se escuchan los pasos aun más cerca, las voces también. AHH Esto parece una película de terror.

.- Bien, escóndete aquí- Avril me sujeta del brazo y me encierra en uno de los casilleros. Por entre las rendijas noto que ¿Se saca la ropa?

.- ¿Prongs estas seguro? Yo no vi a na…- la puerta rechínate del vestuario se abre.

.- ¡¡AH DEGENERADOS!!- el grito que pega Avril logra sacarlos de su estupor por verla sin parte de su vestimenta. Ambos, James y Sirius, corren a la salida lo más rápido que le dan sus patitas.

Puedo escuchar un: lo lamento, lo siento (atropellados). Y por parte de la voz de Black un leve: mis ojos.

.- Ya- Avril abre la puerta de mi escondite- no creo que se atrevan a entrar de nuevo.- Y lo dice tan pancha. ¿Sera normal para ella andar mostrando el sostén?

No es mi día, ni siquiera puedo quitármelo de encima cuando esta castigado. Estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarme de colegio.

Suspiro y me dejo caer en uno de los bancos.

.- Lily…-

.- Mmmm-

.- ¿Te gusta Potter?- me caigo de espaldas. El suelo es mas duro de lo que imaginaba. Ay, mi ciática.

.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

.- Es que, te comportas muy extraña.-

.-…-

.- Se que no te trate mucho en todos estos años, pero verte huir de Potter me da mis dudas- me levanto adolorida y me siento nuevamente a su lado.- No es malo, no te juzgaría si me dijeras que si.

.- Es que no lo estoy.- afirmo no muy convencida. ¡MALDITO INCONCIENTE; CALLATE!- Simplemente me da vergüenza. Le ensucie su traje y además, me sostuvo cuando estaba a punto de darme la cabeza contra la pared por los espasmos del vomito.

Avril arruga la nariz. Bueno, tal vez me zarpé de grafica.

.- Esta bien, pero aun sigo con dudas.-

Se forma un silencio entre ambas. Avril mira sus pies entretenida mientras que yo respiro pausadamente. Es la primera vez en el día que disfruto de una tranquilidad semejante. Hoy tuve cuatro clases con James y lo esquive como la mejor. Si hasta creo que creyó que falte a clase por que me senté lejos, llegue unos segundos antes que el profesor y ni el pelo me pudo ver. Patrick, el fortachón de Ravenclaw me hizo el favor.

Ahora caigo en duda.

.- Oye¿Cómo esta tu amigo?-

.- ¿Connor?- Avril me mira directamente y puedo notar que sus ojos son de un tono mas gris del que recordaba.- Esta bien, medio estupidizado por que esta con tu amiga.

Noto cierto tono de reproche.

.- ¿Te gusta?

.- ¿Tu amiga?- bromea ella.

.- No, Connor-

Avril niega suavemente.

.- El es mi mejor amigo, y me encanta verlo feliz, pero me siento un poco sola desde la fiesta. Ha estado con tu amiga desde entonces y las pocas horas que tiene libres las pasa con ella.-

Ahm, tendré que hablarle a Lara sobre ello. Seguro comprenderá.

.- ¿Le comentaste?

.- No me atrevo, es la primera vez que esta así por una chica así que lo voy a dejar disfrutar.-

.- Mmm-

.- Además, este es su último año en Hogwarts y quiero que tenga lindos recuerdos-

.- Suenas mas como su madre- ella sonríe ampliamente.

.- Lo quiero como a un hijo, o un hermano o como todo junto.-

.- ¿Están juntos desde hace mucho?-

.- Desde mi primer día aquí. Es un año mayor y me explicó todo lo que debía saber sobre el colegio-

Sigue contándome sobre como lo conoció, cuales son sus gustos y me doy cuenta que si todo esto era verdad, Lara tenia mucha suerte de haber encontrado a un chico como él.

.- Bueno, debo ir a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo. ¿Te quedaras aquí?

Me rasco la cabeza, dubitativa. Si salgo por ahí me lo encuentre, pero aquí también corro peligro.

.- Voy contigo.- tomo mis cosas y ambas salimos.

El camino, por suerte, despejado. O no tanto.

.- Lily- me giro, encontrándome con Remus, prefecto y muy buena persona. Un solo defecto: es un merodeador.- Summers.

.- Hola.- contestamos a coro con Avril.

.- Se que no es de mi incumbencia…-

.- Si vas a hablarme de Potter no me interesa-

.- Pero él ha estado buscándote toda la semana y…- JO, es muy tierno de tu parte querer ayudarlo, después de todo es tu amigo (increíble que ambos se juntaran) pero no quiero sentir la vergüenza en cada poro de mi piel, otra vez.

.- No me interesa. No quiero verlo- siento tratarte así, sobre todo por que a pesar de tus malas juntas se que tienes un buen corazón.

Remus mira sobre mi hombro, no lo noto sospechoso. Soy mas baja que él, unos cuantos centímetros y es bien fácil, hasta creo que puede ver por sobre mi cabecita. Bueno, miento, sobre la mía no, pero por sobre la de Avril seguro.

.- Ya, pero él quiere saber como…- hace una mueca extraña, pero tampoco le presto atención, es que estoy mas entretenida mirando la arañita que esta a punto de posarse en la armadura detrás de él.- Estoy seguro que..

.- Lily- Avril tira de la manga de mi túnica.

Yo la miro algo perdida, como si bajara de la luna.

.- ¡CORRE!- esto es nuevo, por lo menos para mi. Avril de alguna manera se las ingenia para soltarse del rápido manotazo que propino Remus para intentar detenerla, y me arrastro en el proceso. La miro MAS perdida y ella me señala atrás.

Antes de doblar la esquina puedo notar que tanto James como Sirius estan corriendo a toda velocidad, llegando al lado de Remus.

¿Una persona puede flamear? Digo, a esta velocidad. Van tres pasillos y aun no los perdemos. Me impresiona saber que alguien tan pequeño pueda correr tan rápido.

Estamos pasando por el aula de historia de la magia.

¡Ah! Hola Eliot…Adiós Eliot.

Black es el que mas rápido corre, le lleva un metro por lo menos a James y Remus. Peter esta a la par de los otros dos ¿Cuándo se les unió?

Me siento como una fugitiva.

Repentinamente los rayos del sol me pegan en plena cabeza y noto que estamos en los terrenos y aun corremos.

Y menos mal, Potter parece tomar impulso de a ratos y sobrepasa a su amigo.

.- ¡LILY!- pero que estado físico. Corre así y que aun te quede aire en los pulmones para pegar semejante grito es de admirar.- ¡DETENTE!

Avril esta tosiendo, y ahora que lo veo, esta algo pálida. Esto no esta bien. Freno forzándola a hacer lo mismo. Me mira agotada y muy agitada.

.- Avril…-

.-¿Qué..que hac...?- no termina de preguntar que cae al suelo agarrándose el pecho.

.- ¡Avril!- ya, me asustas, que demonios ¿te pasa?

Los cuatro chicos nos alcanzan, ya ni eso me importa.

.- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería- pido nerviosa, asustada. Avril cada vez tose mas seco. Como si se estuviese ahogando.

Black, increíblemente, se agacha junto a ella y toma su bolso. Estoy a punto de reprocharle cuando del bolsillo externo saca un inhalador y se lo coloca a Avril.

.- Respira, vamos, tranquila- pide seriamente.

Y ya esta. Un minuto después, aun casi comiéndome las uñas, Avril continúa con el inhalador, ayudada por Black.

Si esto no lo veía no me lo creía. Los seis estamos en silencio, esperando que pase el mal trago. Algunas hojas se mecen a lo lejos, en el bosque prohibido haciendo el ruido inexistente en nuestra escena.

.- ¿Mejor?- Avril asiente ante la pregunta de Sirius.- Eres más estúpida de lo que creía.

Que amoroso.

.- No te…- tose un poco-pases.

.- ¿Por que no me dijiste?

.- ¿Qué era asmática?- sonríe- no se dio…- tose- la oportunidad.

La miro, con algo de pena y mucho agradecimiento. Aun estando así, aun con apenas conocernos, me ayudo al extremo de su salud.

.- Bien- Sonrío y la ayudo a levantarse.

.- Lily- ahora recuerdo. James me mira intensamente, por suerte los otros tres están enfrascados en una conversación forzosa.

Suspiro. Soy una Gryffindor, debo enfrentar mis miedos a como de lugar y después de el esfuerzo de Avril lo mínimo que puedo mostrar es un poco de valor.

.- ¿Podemos hablar?- afirmo levemente y nos separamos del grupo.

Esto es increíble, mi día no podía terminar peor, pero que se le va a hacer. A los problemas hay que tratarlos de frente y…

.- ¿Te sientes mejor?- la pregunta me descoloca por unos segundos. ¿Cuándo me sentí mal?- Es que el otro día, el ultimo que te vi- noto cierto tono de molestia- parecía que tu hígado no serviría ni para pasar una tostada.

Ya, tenias que recordar mi lindo episodio. Si tantas ganas tenias de hacerme pasar vergüenza lo mejor hubiera sido que me sacaras una foto vomitando y que la pegaras en le gran salón.

Y no, no te pienso contestar, así que deja de mirarme tan insistentemente, con tus manos metidas en los bolsillos de ese pantalón tan… ¿desde cuando eres tan alto?

.- Lily…-

.- Lo siento- ya, me salió, tan fácil como eso. Mi orgullo esta por el piso, así que si saben de algún lugar en donde lo pueda recargar, por favor, avísenme.

James se detiene al instante.

.- ¿Por?

¿No se te ocurre nada mejor? Es que quieres torturarme, es eso. No si yo decía que eras más difícil de lo que aparentabas. TODAS mis compañeras de habitación me decían que yo era una exagerada, pero NO.

.- Te vomite, Potter- que seca, peor que una tormenta de viento en el Sahara. – Y arruine tu atuendo. Por eso lo siento.

Sus ojos me miran con un brillo extraño, desconocido para mí.

.- La verdad es que eso no me molesto en lo mas mínimo.- termina soltando. Se encoge de hombros quitándole importancia- Al no verte en clases el lunes, o el martes pensé que aun estabas en la enfermería, te fui a ver pero la enfermera me dijo que habías salido el mismo domingo al mediodía. ¿Por que no me avisaste que ya estabas bien?

¿Para ahorrarme el momento de paz angustiante antes de la humillación que significaba tener que pedirte perdón? No gracias. Paso.

.- No se me ocurrió- si llego a decir todo lo que pensé me quedo sin aire.

Silencio.

¿Ya, me puedo ir? Es que tengo hambre.

.- Lily- deja de llamarme así, soy Evans para ti. Pero ya, no se ni cuantas veces te lo he dicho, así que mejor lo dejamos ahí.

.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana?

.- N… ¿QUE?- ahora si que estoy extrañada. Me vio borracha, murmurando y/o gritando incoherencias, lastimada y hasta vomite frente y sobre él ¿y aun así quiere salir conmigo?- Potter¿no crees que estas llevando la obsesión un tantito lejos?

Sonríe de lado y mirando a lo lejos como pensando momentáneamente lo que va a decir, ladea la cabeza con estilo.

.- Uno: no es obsesión, Dos: no me interesa que me hayas vomitado y Tres: aunque fuese una obsesión, jamás me arrepentiría de vivirla. Me vuelves loco.

Doy dos pasos para atrás y me caigo de la impresión, literalmente. Otra vez usa ese tono de voz serio y que se diferencia de los demás intentos de tonos, en que este suena sincero y real.

Maldita sea, otra vez estoy colorada. Me gustaría que me tragase la tierra, OTRA VEZ.

* * *

Jejeje Buenas, cada vez mas largos los drabbles, este ya no lo es, me parece. Muy largo. 

Bueno, ni modo, espero que les agrade jajaja

Nos vemos la proxima. Cuidense!!

Miles de chocolates a: clau malfoy, Diluz, Lily Evans de Potter, GinNyLu, pottersita, CaRmEn EvAnS, Pali Evans.

Mañana contesto reviews, hoy toy con mucho sueño..qui

NUS LEEMOS!


	6. Para dejar de dudar

Para dejar de dudar

Ah, que lindo. El aire fresco de navidad, los árboles. El frío purificador.

No puede haber nada más tranquilizante que esto.

.- ¡Lily!

Bueno, ya, caramba, estoy tratando de evadir la realidad por un momento¿acaso no respetan ni siquiera eso?

Me giro, ante todo con estilo, aun con toda esta ropa puesta y con una bufanda tapándome hasta los ojos. Parezco un muñeco de nieve, es que soy muy friolenta.

Lara me sonríe con comprensión desde el pórtico de la cabaña. James, con una expresión algo lacónica se acerca a mí y me tiende una taza de chocolate caliente.

.- Gracias-

Ahora la pregunta que se estarán haciendo muchos, hasta yo, que por más que repase la historia no me doy por enterada (no del todo) es cómo llegue a este lugar en medio del campo.

Repasemos para ver si le encontramos sentido.

Hace un mes más o menos, yo estaba muy tranquila mirando las estrellas en plena clase de estudios muggle dedicada a la astronomía. Me encantan los astros, aunque no tanto como runas. Es una pasión que llevo gracias a mi padre. Pero vamos a lo que importa en este momento.

La clase transcurría amenamente sin contratiempos, hasta que James, si, ese metido de primera, se colocó cerca mío.

.- Lily- ah, olvide mencionarles que aun no teníamos la cita. Yo me salvaba de ello con: _saldré contigo, pero después de navidad. Soy intolerante al frío y no me apetece ir a ningún lugar a esta altura._

Espero que no me haya visto revoloteando alrededor de las orillas cercanas al lago por que Thom, el gato de Eliot se escapó unas cuantas veces.

Ya, me fui de tema otra vez. ¿En donde estábamos? Ah, si.

.- ¿Este año te quedaras en el colegio?- vaya pregunta¿será adivino? Pensé en su momento, por que justo me había llegado una carta de mi madre con la esplendorosa noticia de que mi hermana Petunia se comprometió con el perdedor de Vernon. Pobre alma, la de mi hermana obviamente, eso hombre es un desastre.

La cosa era, de suponerse, que yo no pensaba ni loca pasar mis únicos días de vacaciones aguantando a la familia de adefesio en su casa en las afueras de Londres. ¡Primero me partía un rayo!

Por lo cual, pensaba quedarme en la navidad en el colegio.

.- No sé- para ser corta, la respuesta ya era un gran logro. James desde aquella vez en el lago pudo comenzar a hablarme sin temor a que lo mordiera. Bueno, el miedo seguía allí latente.

.- Si quieres puedes venir a pasarla conmigo y mi familia. Sirius también se quedara, pensamos….- entre lo que decía le profesor y lo que escuchaba de James se me hizo el matete.

¿Qué tenia que ver la constelación de Cetus con que a Black le gustara el Pie de manzana al igual que a la mamá de James?. ¿A la constelación también le gustaba el Pie o le gustaba Black?

No debo distraerme tanto. ¡¿Y si sale en el examen?!

La clase se dio por terminada entre mi batahola mental y comenzamos a guardar las cosas para marcharnos. En eso, vi como Avril y Lara salían del castillo camino hacia mí, acompañadas de Connor y Eliot.

¿James, preguntan? Creo que se dio cuenta de mi desconcierto, por que se fue a hablar de Pies de manzana con Lupin, o eso creo.

.- ¿Ya acabaron?

.- Por hoy si- conteste ante la pregunta de Lara. ¿Que hacían todos ellos juntos? Rara vez se hablaban, y no era por que se levaran mal ni nada, simplemente…

Bueno, era extraño, pero que va.

.- Vine a hacerte una invitación- comentó Avril con una sonrisa.- Veras, mis padres alquilaron una cabaña para estas navidades, en las afueras de la ciudad, el problema surgió cuando el jefe de mi padre los invitó a su mansión en no se donde. Como podrás suponer, mi papi no tuvo más que aceptar. La cosa es que no hay reembolso y la cabaña debemos usarla si o si o perderemos el dinero.

.- Respira- retó Connor al ver que su amiga tenia la intención de seguir hablando.

.- Bueno- respiró hondo- ¿Quiere venir a pasar la navidad con nosotros?

.- ¿Nosotros?- me salió del alma.

Los cuatro sonrieron ampliamente.

.- Jejeje es que fui invitando a medida que nos encontrábamos por el camino-

.- Oh, bueno. Claro, me encantaría- Y ese fue el principio del fin.

Yo, que soy inocente, pensé que seria una de las mejores navidades de mi vida.

Pero no, el destino tenía algo mas retorcido.

Cuando llegue a la cabaña el 24 de Diciembre, todo estaba listo, bueno, casi todo. El arbolito aun faltaba por armar.

Me impresione mucho, puesto que la casita estaba muy bonita. Hecha toda de madera, constaba de una cocina a la derecha del living (Que era lo primero que pisabas al entrar), un comedor enfrentado a la cocina. Unas escaleras que conducían hacia un primer piso…un James Potter comiendo chocolate en uno de los… ¡MOMENTO!

Sep, hasta lo exclame y mas de uno se asustó.

Cuando estaba por preguntar que hacia ahí, el causante del encuentro bajó por las escaleras discutiendo con su hermana.

¿Cómo me di cuenta que eran familia?

Michael Summers, a quien golpeare con cuantas bolas de nieve se me cruce en el camino, tiene los mismos ojos que Avril.

.- ¡NO¡Dijiste que este año lo pasarías en lo de un amigo!

.- Cambie de opinión enana, así que aguántate.- Avril me vio, sonrió levemente y antes de terminar los últimos escalones le propinó un fuerte golpe en medio del estomago a Michael.

.- Lily, perdona. Esto...- miró a James y a mi alternativamente, con culpa- Mi hermano Michael invitó a unos amigos y…

.- Hola Evans- el escalofrió me recorrió al escuchar la voz de Black tras de mi. Me gire encontrándome de lleno con Peter, Remus y él.

.- Lo lamento muchísimo, cayeron hoy de improvisto y… ¡MICHAEL NO TE COMAS ESO!- el aludido ni se inmuto (a diferencia de los demás que se tambalearon ante el alarido). Con la burla que solo puede tener un hermano, se metió un pedazo de budín en la boca, saboreándolo con ironía.

.- ¿Vas a hacerme algo?- preguntó malicioso. Pude notar que Sirius sonrió cómplice.

.- Yo no… ¡BRIAN!- andale, pensé, para tener asma esta chica grita demasiado.

De una de las habitaciones de arriba, salió un muchacho realmente muy apuesto. Con sus ojos afilados rastreo el lugar por unos segundos y encontró el problema.

.- Michael, deja a Avril en paz.-

.- No seas aguafiestas, la enana se sulfura por cualquier cosa- trató de defenderse el aludido.

.- Si, pero no es justo que te diviertas a costa de ella. A por cierto, el budín que comeremos esta noche lo puse en otro lugar, el que te estas comiendo uno que estaba en la cabaña desde el año pasado- Michael enseguida escupió lo que le quedaba en la boca, que para mal de él, era poco.

.- ¡¿Por qué o me lo dijiste antes?!

.- Por que eres lo suficientemente grandecito como para ver que te estas metiendo en la boca- en cuanto su mirada volvió a escasear el lugar me vio. Vaya, la verdad que era muy apuesto. De la nada, sacó una sonrisa muy amena y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Cielos, que nerviosa que me sentí. Cuando llegó a mi lado:

.- Eres amiga de Avril ¿no es cierto?- asentí sin siquiera notar que James se posesionó a mi lado.

.- Eso es algo obvio- ahí me di cuenta. Quise pisarlo pero fue más rápido y quito su pie.

Brian, lejos de sentirse atacado, sonrió aun más con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

.- Mucho gusto. Soy Brian- me tendió la mano, ante el gesto respondí de la misma forma- Espero que la pases bien. ¿Avril te explico más o menos como iba la cosa?

.- Ni pude, apenas llegó- dijo la aludida- Hay una habitación para dos el problema esta en que se rompió uno de los vidrios de la ventana la noche anterior. Por lo cual la habitación esta inhabitable. El vidriero se negó a venir antes del veintiséis así que no nos queda otra que dormir todos juntos en el living.

¿To...todos juntos?. ¡Jo! Yo sabía que no debía traerme el pijamita de frutillitas felices.

Pero, es que me gustaba tanto el programa de las frutillitas parlantes. Además, que demonios iba a imaginarme que terminaría durmiendo con los merodeadores.

Eso había sonado más feo de lo que imaginaba.

.- Vamos Lily, te mostrare en donde puedes poner tus cosas- Avril notó mi cara de espasmo y por suerte logró sacarme de allí.

Dos horas después, llegaron en manada todos los que restaban.

¿Íbamos a entrar tantas personas en el living?

Además de Connor, Lara y Eliot, junto a ellos y al parecer con el mismo tren, llegaron dos amigos de Brian. Un tal Antares y su hermano Milo. Ambos eran compañeros de clase en la universidad de Brian.

Ya éramos…contemos, uno, dos… ¿trece?

Ya, tenía que tomar un poco de aire.

Entonces, acá estamos, en donde me encontraron, mirando al infinito y más allá la víspera de navidad. A punto de pasarla con desconocidos, con conocidos y con…algo. No se que sean los merodeadores para mi, pero son algo. Mejor catalogarlos de esa manera.

¿En que iba? Ah si, estaba dándole sorbitos a mi chocolate.

.- Que rico.-

.- Lo prepare yo- me sorprende, se me debe notar en lo que se me ve de cara por que James larga una risotada.- Que creas que soy un inútil bueno para nada no significa que no sepa hacer nada.

Yo no pienso eso de él. Por lo menos ya no.

.- Yo no creo que seas un inútil- mi declararon lo toma desprevenido- se que eres presuntuoso, egoísta y muy narcisista, pero no un inútil.

Ya, que puedo hacer, me salió del alma, esa luz que se ve en el atardecer reflejándose en su cabello no me esta ayudando nada.

Me tenso al darme cuenta lo que acabo de decir y lo que acabo de pensar.

.- ¡Lily!- Eliot me llama desde la ventana de la cocina.- ¿Cómo era que preparabas las galletitas de chocolate?

Suspiro. Mejor zanjar la conversación acá y salir corriendo en la ayuda de Eliot, cuando el pobre se pone a cocinar es un desastre. La buena voluntad la tiene, y el despiste también.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

A pesar de lo que me imagine, la noche fue muy amena. Los amigos de Brian contaron anécdotas de cuando estaban en Hogwarts, de cómo Michael había conocido a Sirius y así a los merodeadores.

Ya, mirando el reloj, son las tres y media de la madrugada y la última luz es apagada. Y lo peor de todo no es que no me sienta culpable por haber pasado el rato con los que consideraba unos descerebrados, sino el hecho de que James este durmiendo a mi lado tan campante.

Pobre Avril, ella intentó interponerse con su bolsa de dormir, pero murió en el proceso, su intento, ella sigue viva.

Black logró ubicarla entre él y Eliot. ¿Por qué? De seguro James se lo pidió. Avril forcejeó tanto que pensé que ahogaría a Sirius con su propio cuerpo. Aunque la pelea estaba entretenida, eran como dos gusanitos sin salir de sus bolsitas.

Pero como iba diciendo: James esta durmiendo a mi lado.

Mmmmmm…¡ no puedo dormirme!

¡Ah! Ya sé.

Yo no duermo en bolsa de dormir, sino en una camita improvisada, así que me es mas fácil darme vuelva y en vez de tener la cara de James junto a la mía, tengo…sus pies.

Bueno, entre dos males el menor carajo.

Solo se escucha respiraciones pausadas, alguna tos y alguien que se mueve.

.- Tengo hambre-

.- Avril, duérmete- Brian le reta desde a otra punta.

.- No tengo sueño-

.- Eso ya no es culpa nuestra- comenta Sirius, con menos sueño en la voz que ella.

.- Mejor déjate de decir idioteces. Oh no, espera, eso es imposible.-

.- Deja agitarte. Sino terminaras como la otra vez- comenta mordaz sabiendo las consecuencia podrían llegar a tener esas palabras.

.- ¿La otra vez?

.- No paso nada Brian, no lo escuches.-

.- ¿Llamas nada aun ataque de los fuertes?

Noto como Brian se sienta al instante. A esta altura se nota que todos están despiertos.

.- ¿Tuviste un ataque?

.- Si, pero por que estuve corriendo, no fue nada-

.- Te dije que no te esforzaras-

.- Fue en pos de un ideal.-

.- Si, meterte en un asunto que no era tuyo.-

.- Es tan tuyo como mío, entonces-

Silencio.

Primer Round: Avril.

¡Fight!

.- Basta, dejen dormir- reta Brian nuevamente. – En la mañana hablaremos Avril.

Se arma silencio otra vez. Avril bufa acostándose y dándole la espalda a Sirius.

.-idiota- le dedica al mismo.

.- Metida-

.- Buchón-

.-Histérica-

.-Mamerto-

.- Bastaaaa- nuevamente y por tercera vez Brian interviene.- Los dos. Black, deja a mi hermana en paz y Avril no le contestes.

.- Es su culpa- exclaman al mismo tiempo.

Suspiro.

Estos dos se llevan peor de lo que imaginaba. Me refriego los ojos antes de largar un nuevo bostezo, me esta entrando el sueño.

.- Me gusta tu pijama- mis ojos se abren a pleno al encontrarme cara a cara con James.

¡Pero que demonios!

.- ¿Qué?

.- Tu pijama, a mi también me gustaban las frutillitas parlantes cuando era chico.-

No, si no me lo creo. ¿Y como le hiciste para ponerte así y que yo o me diera cuenta? Eres mago…ya, mejor dejo de pensar. La próxima reencarnación me contrato una mejor conexión cerebral, esta anda lenta y últimamente me esta dando ocupado.

.- Ahm…gracias, supongo-

.- De nada-

.- Lily.-

.- Mmmm-

.- Eres de Acuario ¿verdad?

.- Si-

.- Te gustan los dulces-

.- Sep-

.- Y prefieres el verano al invierno-

.-Aja- ¿A que viene tanta pregunta?

.- ¿Mañana puede ser nuestra cita?

.- Si…- a los milisegundos me doy cuenta de mi respuesta y trato de remediarla, pero James ya se dio vuelta.-

¡DEMONIOS! Debo tener mucho cuidado con James y sus cuestionarios.

Alguien ríe a lo lejos, y por el tono es Eliot. Cuando nos levantemos lo matare por no ayudarme.

¿No ve acaso que soy una pobre pelirroja en las garras de un Potter y sus cuestionarios?

Reacuérdenme comprarme amigos mejores.

¿Qué, los amigos no se compran?

¿Encima de que son gratis me fui a elegir a estos?

Estoy dudando de mi capacidad mental, pero mejor dejarlo de lado. Cuestionarse y replantearse cosas solo trae dolor, para uno mismo.

* * *

Volvi! Anda la osa, espero no haberme tardado mucho jejeje. Ya estan dejando de ser Drabbles y no me doy cuenta. Qui. 

A todos los que siguen la historia, muchas gracias y a los nuevos lectores, pues bienvenidos!

Bien, pues mis agradecimientos mas sinceros a: Diluz, Ceciss, GinNyLu, Pali Evans, Blackgirl-Marauder, Lamister, Lily Evans de Potter, paublack, CaRmEn EvAnS, ColibriBlack, pottersita, LiiLiiEvanz, Daniela, Ely-Barchu, Mel Firefly.


	7. Para no ignorarte

Capitulo VII: para no ignorarte.

Miro por la ventana, los copos de nieve chocan contra el vidrio sin muchas ganas. Se nota que no hay mucho viento.

Suspiro.

La clase esta pronta a terminar y reviso nuevamente mi tarea antes de entregarla. Aunque la verdad hoy no tenía ganas de pasarme por acá.

¿La razón? No la sé.

¿Qué? No me miren así, no la sé, de enserio.

La clase termina, todos ya se ponen de pie, es hora del almuerzo y por lo visto la mitad de los alumnos no llegó a desayunar por lo que ahora están apurados para comer.

Guardo mis cosas con cuidado, no vaya a ser que se me olvide algo o aplaste los pergaminos o, tenga la desgracia de salir al mismo tiempo que James. Él esta del otro lado del aula hablando tranquilamente con sus amigos y lo peo…mejor, es que ni me mira.

Bueno, no es raro, desde hace tres semanas que esta en este estado de: "Evans, te ignoro".

Nuestra cita en las vacaciones fue en pocas palabras…perfecta. Dios, jamás había tenido una salida con un chico tan divertida. Al principio yo me negué hasta me encerré en el baño, pero no fue suficiente, James Potter tendría esa cita aun en contra de mi voluntad.

Paseamos un pueblo cercano a donde nos hospedamos y todo el tiempo él estuvo pendiente de lo que necesitaba. No fue ni pesado, ni odioso. De vez en cuando se le escapaba un poco de su ego, pero increíblemente lograba dominarlo.

Ahora, se preguntaran del por que su indiferencia.

Ya, vieron que yo soy medio perseguida, siempre lo fui. Desde que era chiquita y pensaba que mi vecino quería robarme a mi tortuga María Julia.

El punto es, sacando a mi tortuguita de por medio, que…bueno…yo…

.- ¡Lily!- Lara entra en el aula prácticamente vacía. Solo estamos en ella James, Avril, Sirius y yo.- ¡Tengo una súper noticia!

Estoy a punto de preguntarle cuando la estruendosa voz de Avril casi y me taladra los oídos. Debo pedirle que me avise antes de hacer ese sonido tan…espeluznante.

.- ¡NO!

.- ¡Pero esa revista es mía!

.- ¡Lo hubieras pensado antes e insultarme de esa forma!-

.- No tienes derecho a quedarte con algo que no es tuyo.-

.- Técnicamente es mío. Mi hermano me pidió que lo comprara y el me enviaría el dinero la semana que viene. Así que si nos ponemos a pensar…

.- No estoy bromeando, estuve esperando ese numero du… ¡te estoy hablando! – Avril camina como si nada fuera de aula haciéndose la desentendida dejando a un muy cabreado Sirius espetando maldiciones hasta en hebreo.

¿Black sabia hebreo?

Lara me toma del brazo, me saca de ahí y una vez que estamos lo suficientemente lejos, en el pasillo comienza su insoportable formulario.

.- ¿Y?

Yo la miro sin ánimos.

.- ¿Y qué?

.- ¿No te dijo nada?- atino a encogerme de hombros, tratando de sacarle importancia. Aunque a esta altura ni yo puedo comerme eso de que no me importa.

Increíblemente, para mí, si me interesa. James desde nuestra cita se comporta frio, ausente, no me dirige la palabra. Apenas si me mira. ¡ME IGNORA! ¡A MI!

¡NO! ¡NO ESTOY ENOJADA!

.- Lily, ¿estas bien?- Lara me mira preocupada- pareces un camaroncito de roja ¿te estas ahogando?

.- ¿Crees que si me estuviera ahogando te podría responder?

.- No sé, eres una pelirroja peculiar, no me sorprendería.-y me saca una sonrisa. Vaya, lo necesitaba. Tener todo el día una cara de perro malhumorado no le hace bien a mis músculos faciales. En plena clase si hasta comencé a sentir dormido el entre cejo de tan fruncido que lo tenia.

Seguimos caminado y salimos a los terrenos. Ya paró de nevar, pero el frio persiste.

Ya, si me enfermase seria mejor, así no tendría que soportar todo este maltrato por parte de James.

.- Lily-

.- Mmm-

Ambas nos refugiamos en un árbol cercano al lago. Gran parte de la orilla esta congelada y los tenues rayos de sol se reflejan en la capa fina de hielo.

.- ¿Por qué le gritaste eso?

.- Aun no lo sé- que mentirosa que soy. Lo sé perfectamente, por más que no lo quiera admitir.

Tenia miedo de lo que podía llegar a sentir si James Potter, aun bajo la atenta mirada de unos metiches, me besaba.

¡YA! Si hasta estaba sintiendo cositas en la cita y antes también, por eso me encere en el baño.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía ir a pedirle perdón por que…seria admitir que no soy tan valiente como aparento y mi orgullo quedaría por el piso. Mas de lo que ya esta ahora.

Todo el colegio esta al tanto que James me ignora por completo. Si hasta su pequeño club de fans me mira por sobre el hombro y las oigo cuchichear. Me miran con ese aire: ya no vales nada para nuestro querido James.

Y la verdad, ¡ME DA POR LOS OVARIOS!

Suspiro.

.- Lily-

.- No puedes seguir así. Tienes que ir a aclarar las cosas con él.-

.- ¿Y que le voy a decir? Lamento no haberte besado, es que tenía miedo.

.- ¿No era que no sabias que era lo que te paso?

Siento como se me calientas las mejillas. El calor se expande por todo mi cuerpo y hasta apuesto que si pongo mi carota en la nieve la derrito en segundos.

.- Bue-bueno, es que…-

.- Ya, deja de comportarte como una cría. Si realmente sientes lo que le gritaste en plena cara delante de todas esas personas, pues lo mas sabio es que vayas y le pidas disculpas-

¿QUÉ? ¿Y TU DE QUIEN ERES AMIGA? ¡TRAIDORA!

Además, estoy segura de que no me prestara atención, ¡apenas si creo que me note! No me mal interpreten, simplemente pasaron una serie de eventos en los cuales me miraba o estaba en la luna de valencia.

El muy hijo de su madre eligió lo segundo.

¡ASH!

.- Mejor entremos, me estoy congelando- opino levantándome sin esperar respuesta.

Entramos en el castillo a los segundos y nos dirigimos al comedor. Por suerte ese día tocaba astronomía a la noche, tendríamos toda la tarde libre.

.- ¿Y que es lo que me querías contar?-

.- Saldré con Connor este fin de semana- suelta con voz melosa. Claro, suéltamelo en la cara que yo de seguro como la masa inestable en la que estoy convertida me lo voy a saborear.- Y al parecer la relación tiene la vista buena de Avril, así que…

.- ¿Pasaste la prueba de la que tanto hablaba?- Lara sonríe con suficiencia.

.- No fue muy difícil, le compre chocolate y le regale las galletas que me envía mi abuela todos los meses.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿A esta chica se le entra por el estomago?

.- Entonces te felicito- lo digo en serio. Que a mi me vaya mal con los hombres no significa que no me alegra saber que a mis amigos no les va mal en el amor.

Mmmm…tengo hambre.

No separamos, ella va a hablar con una de sus amigas en Hufflepuff mientras que yo me siento en Gryffindor y comienzo a devorar todo lo que este cerca mío.

En estos días estuve comiendo de más, supongo que por los nervios, así que he aumentado de peso. ¿Cómo lo sé si no me peso hace tres años? Es que no me entran mis pantalones más cómodos. ¡LOS MÁS HOLGADOS!

.- ¿Estas bien?- tan distraída estaba que ni me di cuenta que Avril se sentó en frente mío.- tienes la misma cara que mi mami cuando se acerca el verano y se prueba los bikinis del año anterior.

Golpe bajo.

.- Además de que te ves desmejorada. ¿Aun no superas lo de Potter?

¡SH! No lo digas tan fuerte que te pueden oír. ¡ÉL TE PUEDE OIR!

.- Te falta publicarlo en el profeta- mascullo.

.- No hace falta-

Yo esa voz la conozco. Tan petulante, agresiva y degradante.

.- Nathaly- espeto con desprecio-¿A que se debe tu no tan bonita visita? ¿Vienes a ver si Potter dejo alguna de sus migas en el desayuno para que las pueda lamer?

Nathaly Laramy, más conocida como la presidenta de fans del club de Potter ha vivido nomas para romperme la paciencia. Que si estuve muy cerca de él en la clase de tal, o si me senté a su lado en el almuerzo o si respire el mismo aire en aquel pasillo.

Antes me molestaba ahora me fastidia. Como si no tuviera suficiente con lo que me esta pasando.

.- Así que la pecosa lamenta ya no tener la atención de MI querido James.-

.- Por lo menos puede lamentarse, tuvo TODA la atención de Potter, al menos más que tú.- Ándale, no sabía que Avril tuviera esa lengüita tan afilada. Si hasta y parece tierna.

Nathaly la mira con recelo, sonriendo de lado luego de uso segundos.

.- Summers ¿verdad?- Avril ni se digna a contestarle, la mira altivamente.- ¿Sigues enojada por que rompí el corazoncito de tu querido amiguito?

Ya, esto se esta poniendo como telenovela. ¿Se refiere a Connor acaso?

.- Veras, soy una persona muy buena. Y como tal te daré cinco segundos para que te desaparezcas.- Avril deja la servilleta de lado, después de limpiarse la boca.- Sino, cumpliré mi promesa Nathaly querida y no te va a gustar…- canturrea.

La pelirroja (y no yo, la falsa, por que se que Nathaly es castaña clara) ni se mueve de su lugar, contando burlonamente los segundos. Ni yo tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando vi saltar por encima de la mesa a Avril. Vaya.

Uh…que golpe derecho. ¡VAMOS AVRIL TU PUEDES! ¡Te dejaste esa extensión! ARRANCASELA Y… momento, yo debería parar esto.

No, debería, pero ya no voy a ser la misma preocupona de antes. Debo empezar a relajarme, aunque no se si este sea el… ¡ah!...uh, menos mal que me corrí, tengo entendido que el jugo de calabaza es difícil de sacar.

De seguro Nathaly jamás podrá quitarlo de su túnica importada.

¡Ah no!

¡De a mas en injusto! Avril es una sola y es pequeñita.

.- ¡Ey!- grito- ¡suéltala!

.- Oblígame, Evans-

Cavaste tu propia tumba, ahora ya se con quien puedo desahogar mis frustración.

Dudo que tu papi pueda pagarte una cara nueva, pero no pierdes nada con intentar. A menos que este muy ocupado con su amante de turno como para atenderte.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tengo una sola cosa que decir: ¡AUCH!

.- Señorita Evans, no se mueva- la enfermera me regaña. Demonios, lo único que me faltaba era esto.

.- Bien, es mejor que se quede una hora más, solo por precaución.-

ME ESTRELLARON UN VASO DE VIDRIO EN LA CABEZA ¡¿Solo por precaución?!

Quiero a mi mami.

A pesar de todo, Avril fue la menos golpeada, se ve que canta practica de pelea con su hermano Michael dio sus frutos.

Me mira desde la cama contigua, preparándose para irse.

.- Lamento haberte metido en esto.- dice.

Yo niego.

.- En primer lugar, saliste a defenderme. Lo agradezco.-

Ella sonríe tímida.

.- Para eso son los amigos-

En ese instante por la puerta de la enfermería aparecen Eliot, Lara y Connor.

.- ¿Te rompieron?- no, si son tan para cual en cuestión de amistad. Connor se adelanta y abraza a Avril como si esta se fuera a ir. A los segundos la suelta y comienza a revisarla. Si hasta le cuenta los deditos de las manos.

Que mono.

.- Estoy entera Connor. No te preocupes.-

.- La que parece devastada eres tu- Eliot se pone a mi lado en la cama. Me pasa una mano por la cabeza tocando el vendaje.- Vine en cuanto me entere ¿le diste una paliza a Laramy?

.- Eso es lo que se rumorea- agrega Lara al ver mi cara de pregunta. - No te preocupes, Eliot y yo nos cruzamos con Dumbledore, no parece muy enojado con lo ocurrido.

Lo que menos me preocupa en este momento es eso. James estuvo ahí, yo lo vi, y no fue capaz de ayudarme.

¡LO ODIO!

Que fácil se le paso todo ese supuesto cariño que me profesaba y bla bla bla.

Se que lo que le dije fue duro, pero él malinterpretó las cosas. Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor así. Si hubiese dejado que me besara, uno de los momentos mas memorables de mi vida hubiesen sido opacados por todo lo que me esta haciendo ahora.

Dudo que si lo hubiera besado hubiese sido distinto.

¡Ah! Pero mira, ahí entra tan campante. De seguro viene a ver a Nathaly que esta magullada en una de las camas del fondo. Pues yo no me pienso quedar.

.- Vamos-

.- Pero debes quedarte un rato mas- me reta Avril.

.- No importa. Me quiero ir…cárgame- estiro los brazos a Eliot y este me alza. Así de fácil. Aparenta no ser muy fuerte, pues es de compleción mediana y muy flaco pero la verdad es que sus brazos son bien potentes.

¿Quieres jugar a ver quien ignora mejor? A mi nadie me gana en eso. Si quieres dejar de tener cualquier clase de relación contigo, así será Potter.

El grupo entero sale de la enfermería, ni un inaudible: hola, se pronuncia entre los grupos al cruzarnos.

Menos mal.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Dos semanas, tres días, quince horas, veintitrés minutos, siete segundos.

Llevo la cuenta y todo, no es que me emocione, pero es que estoy contenta por mi logro.

Bueno, miento. No estoy feliz.

En estos últimos días he pasado pro diferentes estados de ánimo. Rio, canto, duermo, como (como mucho), canto, en realidad tarareo.

Mmmm

Eso es a la mañana. Cuando me lo cruzo en alguna clase, después de eso….lloro.

¡Si! YO… ¡LLORO!

Ni sabía que tenía lagrimales, pero ahí están, rompiéndome la paciencia y el orgullo.

Por suerte me aguanto hasta última hora y me voy a llorar cerca del lago o en alguna torre.

Estoy acompañada, si. Lara prácticamente vive pegada a mí y cuando no puede estar (por alguna clase) su suplente es Avril. Jamás en mi vida me habían regalado tanto chocolate.

Ahora estoy en la biblioteca. Uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Nadie habla, nadie grita y como no estamos en época de exámenes esta considerablemente vacía.

Los libros me ayudaran a olvidar, de eso seguro. Siempre lo hicieron.

Mmmm a ver, que leeré hoy.

.- Lily- ¡AH!

PLAF

.- Cielos, ¿estás bien?

.- No, la tapa es mas dura de lo que parece- contesto tocándome la cabeza. Menuda manera de asustarme, Lupin.

.- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

.- Ya, no importa.- Remus me entrega el libro, después de haberlo agarrado del suelo.- ¿Necesitas algo?

.- La verdad es que si. ¿Por casualidad has estado ignorando a James?

Que frontal.

.- Si-

Y yo también.

.- Me parecía.- mete las manos dentro de su túnica- No quiero sonar metido, pero ¿podría hacer un comentario?

.- Supongo- me encojo de hombros. Me mira intensamente antes de soltarme un desconcertante:

.- Ambos sois unos memos-

Silencio.

.- ¿Perdón?

.- James esta ofendido por lo ocurrido en su frutada cita, pero conociéndolo malinterpretó las cosas.

¿ERES VIDENTE? Me das miedo…miento, no, eso es bueno. ¿Puedes predecir los números de los juego de azar? Es que ando endeudada con Avril por las múltiples barras de chocolate que me dio y…

.-Dejar de hablarte fue extremo, lo sé. Pero estaba muy ofendido.

.- Potter se ofende rápido.

.- ¿Realmente crees que es así?

No…digo, si. No sé.

.- Remus, se que tus intenciones son buenas pero ya pasó. Estamos prontos a terminar el año y el que viene será el último. Lo que menos quiero es romperme la cabeza con estas estupideces.

Esta por responderme cuando Lara entra atropelladamente por la puerta. Nosotros al estar cerca fuimos los primeros en verla.

.- ¡Lily!

.- SHHH-

.- Lily!- Lara ignora a la bibliotecaria- ¡Debes venir rápido!

No me asustes. Tomo su mano y salimos corriendo de allí. Siento la presencia de Remus a mi lado.

Él esta corriendo con ambas.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, huelo un leve aroma a quemado. ¿Qué demo…?

PUM

.- ¡ALEJATE DE MI DESGRACIADO!- esa es Avril. Por la puerta sale disparado Sirius, chocando torpemente contra pared.- ¡EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MÍ!

Para la sorpresa de los que estamos en el pasillo en ese momento, Sirius no contesta, siquiera levanta la mirada. Al parecer se mando una muy grande.

Lara tira de mí empujándome hacia adentro, para mi mala suerte, James que iba de salida choca con nosotras.

¿Yo? Lo ignoro. ¿Acaso pensaban que iba a quedarme como estúpida viendo lo bien que le sienta ese armazón nuevo de anteojos? ¡NI DE BROMA!

Una vez dentro la visión mas bizarra que vi en mi vida. Avril estaba sentada en la cama, abrazada a Connor y… ¿con una copa de árbol en la cabeza? ¡No, no es de árbol.. ES SU CABELLO.

Así que es eso lo que huele a quemadito.

.- Avril.-

Ella no responde, se abraza a Connor aun más fuerte, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él.

.- ¿Qué pasó?- ahora si que estoy intrigada.

Lara suspira y me aparta un poco.

.- Se peleó nuevamente con Black. El problema es que en pleno forcejeo ambas varitas hicieron algún tipo de corto-

Levanto una ceja, eso no puede pasar.

.- No me preguntes, no se exactamente. La cosa es que echaron chispas que prendieron en el cabello de ella. Ahora, cómo habrás visto, tiene todo el cabello quemado. – Suspira- Aunque dentro de todo la sacó barata, no llego al cuero cabelludo y no se quemo en otras partes pero…

.- ¡Es un idiota!- lloriqua Avril acurrucándose aun mas en los brazos de su amigo.

.- Te volverá a crecer pequeña, ya no llores.

.- ¡Lloro de rabia! Siquiera pude quemarle esa maldita revista por la cual nos peleamos- a todos nos cayó la gota. Ni aun así podía dejar de despotricar contra Sirius.

* * *

Buenas! ¿Como estan? he vuelto, lamento la demora. Semana santa, muchas salidas y poco tiempo frente al ordenador. Qui.

Pues, pasando al fic, este es el anteultimo capitulo del mismo. Sep, el proximo ya es el ultimo. Desde el principio este iba a ser un fic corto asi que, me quise probar a mi misma a ver si salia. LO LOGRE! jajajaja

Ni modo. Primero drabbles, luego caps largos, termino siendo un fic con toda las letras. QUI.

Voy a hacer algo que no se debe, pero: Publique un Sirius/OC, es pequeño, no muy largo. Lo digo para los que le gusten ese personaje.

Ya, dicho esto, mis agradecimientos a: Diluz, Ceciss, Lily Evans de Potter, Ely-Barchu, Narumi7, GinNyLu, pottersita, CaRmEn EvAnS, mimig2, J0r, Daniela, Mel Firefly, Lamister, Pali Evans, Blushy Potter.

Nus vemos!

Grisel


	8. Capitulo VIII

Capitulo VIII: …

¡Ah! El ultimo día, que hermoso. Ya no más tareas, ni exámenes ni presiones hasta dentro de unos meses.

Si alguien sabe de un placer que se le parezca, dígamelo, por que yo no lo conozco.

Mi cara refleja lo que pienso y mi sonrisa estúpida solo es opacada cuando me encuentro con él.

Si, ahora es solo ÉL.

Si no hay nombre no hay identidad, no hay sentimiento y si no hay de lo ultimo mejor para mi.

Estas últimas semanas me he comido la cabeza tratando de aminorar el gran sabor amargo que me carcome por dentro cada vez que lo veo. Y créanme, estar en la misma casa no ayuda de nada, por que gracias a eso lo veo todo el tiempo.

Que si quiero estar en la sala común no puedo por que esta él o puede llegar en cualquier momento. Que si estoy en la biblioteca también me puede ver ahí, por que de alguna manera se le ha hecho costumbre perseguirme.

No le hablo, y el tampoco a mi y eso es excelente.

….

Miento, pero el monologo me esta ayudando a pasar estos momentos sin ayuda de mi terapeuta.

Hablando de eso ya saque turno para el próximo jueves.

Mejor, cuanto antes trate este sentimiento sin sentido mejor me sentiré y podre seguir a delante con mi vida, sin pensar que él puede estar mirándome, o caminado a unos cuantos pasos detrás. O como ese ya mencionado marco de anteojos ahora no tan nuevo le sienta mejor en su definido rostro.

Tal vez me pueda hacer olvidar como camina, o como se rasca la nuca. Y que cuando se saca una buena nota (bastante a menudo) sonríe de lado, con algo de soberbia, pero en sus ojos se refleja que su esfuerzo valió la pena.

Aunque dudo que se me haga fácil, no lo es para mí por lo menos en las noches olvidarme que generalmente a la mañana usa una colonia determinada, y me encuentro estúpidamente esperando el nuevo día para olerla. Y de cómo se restriega los ojos cuando ya no puede mantenerse en pie de lo cansancio.

Olvidarme de cómo sonríe orgulloso ante un nuevo triunfo de Gryffindor tal vez sea igual de complicado que olvidar su forma de bajarse de la escoba, con ese aire eufórico que desparrama y que contagia a todos los que estén cerca.

Ya, mejor me dejo de tanta cursilería, parezco estúpida.

.- Tienes cara de lela- Levanto mi vista para encontrarme con Avril. Me sonríe y esa sensación extraña recorre desde la punta de mi boca hasta mi estomago.

Ella lo sabe, sabe algo de lo que yo aun no me quiero dar por enterada y me lo hace saber, con su actitud, con…

.- No voy a repetirte lo de todos los días, mejor dejarlo así. Hoy es el ultimo día.- se sirve un poco de leche con avena y da unos primeros cucharetazos con suavidad.

Miro su lazo, el día de hoy es azul y la verdad le queda bonito.

Después de aquel accidente Avril se ha cortado el cabello bastante corto, por sobre los hombros y lo lleva acomodado con un bonito lazo. Uno de los tantos que le regalo Connor. No de los cualquieras estos están hechos de las mejores telas, después de todo, todo fuera por calmar los llantos de Avril por su cabello arruinado y por la revista que no pudo quemar.

.- Mejor, no quiero responderte con lo mismo- nos miramos, con esas peleítas internas que se nos hicieron costumbre a pesar de conocernos hace poco.- Y bien ¿A dónde iras de vacaciones?

.- Mis padres quieren llevarnos a Francia a visitar a un bisabuelo que esta por estirar la pata.-

.- Vaya expresión-

.- No puedo decirlo de otra forma, el hombre cuando estaba lucido era algo así como un fanático religioso y a mí y a mis hermanos nos mandó al infierno solo por ver televisión.-

Sonrío. Hay gente loca en este mundo.

.- Ya, por lo menos esta bien gaga así que no tendremos que soportarlo con su cantaleta de: purifíquense, crean y se les abrirán las puertas del Señor.-

No tengo nada contra la religión, es más, soy creyente pero hay extremos y extremos y todos saben que los mismos nunca son buenos.

El desayuno sigue transcurriendo en armonía, por que no hacerlo. James…digo, Él, no esta y…

.- La nave nodriza de inmaduros ha aterrizado, haga el favor de no sacar pensamientos por la ventanilla, podrían apabullar a los descerebrados- Avril tiene una forma poco sutil de informar algo.

Si para este entonces no entendieron, en pocas palabras llegaron los merodeadores. Bueno, no todos, Black y Peter.

El primer parece estar entretenido con algo que le cuenta el segundo.

Bien por ellos, pero tengo que salir de acá. Seguramente ÉL estará por llegar y lo que menos quiero hacer es encontrármelo.

.- Nos vemos en Herbología- Avril asiente. Estoy a punto de retirarme cuando una lechuza grisácea se posa en la mesa.

Que raro que llegue correo, sobre todo considerando que es el ultimo día.

El animalito me mira, interesado. ¿Es para mí?

Solo espero que no sea mi madre diciéndome que tendremos que pasar parte de las vacaciones con el intento de ser humano de Vernon. Que mi hermana sea una tonta y lo aguante no significa que todos en la familia seamos así.

Suspiro y tomo el pergamino.

_Necesito hablar, por favor. Esta noche en la torre oeste._

_J.P_

Me entra el tic monumental, con razón esa lechuza me parecía conocida, es la de Black. Ladeo un poco mi cabeza para ver sobre mi hombro y los veo atentos, aunque disimuladamente.

.- ¡Ah! ¡Que linda!

Avril esta mimando al animalito, y este acepta gustoso.

.- Me hace acordar mucho a la mía…- sus ojos se ponen por un segundo tristes- De seguro eres una buena lechuza ¿verdad?

Increíblemente la misma ulula. ¿Avril habla con animales?

Momento, no es tiempo de andar pensando esto. Con toda la valentía que me caracteriza… (Miento, es mal humor) camino hacia donde están los dos merodeadores y para que dejen de hacerse los tarugos mirando su desayuno, largo un:

.- ¡NI LOCA!

Black suelta la tostada que estaba apunto de mandarse y a Peter por poco se le cae el jugo.

.- ¿De que demonios hablas Evans?

.- No te hagas, dile a tu amiguito que no pienso perder mi tiempo- fuerte y claro, como un rugido en medio de la selva. Le tiro el pergamino y me voy con Avril. Otra vez me dio hambre… ¡MALDITOS NERVIOS!

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ya es de noche. ¿Preguntan donde estoy? Obviamente…en la biblioteca terminando de leer un libro.

Le pregunte a la bibliotecaria si me lo podía llevar el verano pero no le gusto nada la idea. Esa mujer es muy posesiva con los objetos.

Dándole una última leía al final, suspiro y cierro el libro.

Mejor colocarlo en su lugar, si no lo hago puede que mañana despierte con algo más impresionante que el acné.

Según tengo entendido, un chico no hará hace mas de tres años, en su ultimo curso no coloco bien en varias ocasiones los libros que sacó y el ultimo día, antes de subir al tren, se encontró que el espejo reflejaba un trasero de babuino en vez de su rostro.

Creo que Dumbledore reprendió a la bibliotecaria por eso, pero no dudo que lo pueda volver a hacer.

Bostezo nuevamente y me restriego los ojos. Menos mal que ya prepare todo y no me tengo que ir a armar el baúl, sino me olvidaría medio del mismo aquí.

Salgo al pasillo y siento el aire fresco pero algo pesadito de principios de verano.

La noche anterior a la partida se da permiso a los alumnos a estar fuera del horario del reglamento. Se ve que tuvieron que implementar eso por que muchos tienen la costumbre de no pedir las cosas que prestaron hasta el último momento.

Estos chicos de hoy en…

.- ¡Ah! ¡Lily!- Eliot me sonríe y Lara también- Te estábamos buscando. Tenemos una duda ¿recuerdas a cual de los gemelos Johnson le preste mi recordadora?

.- A Patrick- respondo segurísima.

.- Te dije…- canturrea Lara.

.- Cielos, pensé que había sido Clark, no hay que hacerle- suspira, sonríe nuevamente y se da media vuelta, Patrick esta en Hufflepuff a diferencia de su hermano Clark que esta en Ravenclaw.

.- Yo también debo irme, quede con Sandy que le devolvería su libro de runas- asiento y Lara se va por el lado contrario que Eliot.

Esos dos no tienen remedio.

No me queda mucho para llegar a la sala común, pero prefiero disfrutar un poco, este es mi anteúltimo año y estoy segura que el año que viene para esta altura estaré llorando por que esta etapa de mi vida culmina.

Sin embargo, comienzo a sentirme incomoda.

Me recorre un escalofrió de los feos y apuro el paso. Gryffindor o no este castillo esta lleno de sorpresas y no estoy en todas mis luces cómo para soportar algo ahora. Me daría hambre y todas mis raciones en la habitación se acabaron.

Sigo caminando y los ruiditos se hacen más intensos.

Me echaría a correr pero…

.- ¡AH!- siento como repentinamente me tapan la boca.

Hago fuerza, toda la que puede caber en un cuerpo como el mío. Sin embargo logra introducirme detrás de un tapete.

¡MALDITO MAL NACIDO!

Trato de tomar mi varita pero el individuo se me adelanta sujetándome aun más fuerte, yo aprovecho la liberación de mi boquita para mínimamente, proliferar hasta lo que un marinero tacharía de grosero.

.- Li…-

.- Hijo de tu….- ¡Continuo forcejeando obviamente!

.- Li... ¡AUCH!-logre librar un bracito y con el le golpe en donde pude- Es...espera, ¡soy yo!

Detengo mi súper técnica de: te piso hasta que sangres. En realidad, detengo todo.

Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente hasta hacerme doler.

James Potter, mas despeinado de lo habitual, con un hilo de sangre saliéndole del labio (al parecer fruto de uno de mis cabezazos) el marco de los anteojos roto y una expresión entre divertida, impresionada y asustada, me observa.

.- ¿ERES ESTUPIDO O TE HACES?-sale de mi linda boquita.

.- Yo..auch- se toca el labio- No creí que te pondrías así.

.- ¡Y COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME PONGA ASI SI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!

.-Lily, no quería asustarte. Es que no encontré otra forma de que hablaras conmigo-

Ah, claro ahora usa ese tonito de pena y lamento, claro, después de haberme ignorado durante no se cuanto y además, para variar, no me ayudaste cuando me estaba peleando con esa estúpida de Nathaly.

.- Lily-

¡LUNÁTICO!

.- Por favor, hablemos-

¡LUNÁTICO, DEMENTE, ENFERMO!

.- ¿Lily?

LUNÁTICO, DEMENTE, ENFERMO, PSICOTICO… ay, me quedo sin aire mental.

.- ¿Estas bien?

¡NO! Mi corazoncito esta que no puede más, y esto significa solo una cosa: ¡en cualquier momento la angustia me deja y me entra el hambre!

.- No quiero hablar contigo, Potter- estoy por darme la vuelta cuando siento su tacto otra vez. Sostiene mi manita, esa misma que en este momento me esta dando cosquillas.

.- Tenemos que hablar, Lily. Lo que pasó, yo…-

.- ¿Ahora quieres hablar? Siquiera me dejaste explicarme cuando estábamos en navidad ¿Yo tengo que darte el beneficio?

¡Sera cabrón!

.- ¡No es lo mismo!- por primera vez se altera. Trata de acomodarse los anteojos pero estos negándose se chuequean al instante que los suelta.- ¡Me sentí realmente mal ese día!

.- ¡¿Tu solo?!

.- Como crees queme sentí después de que gritaste ante todos: _¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero que me beses! _

Duh

.- Y solo por que te grite eso optaste por lo "mejor" ignorarme y ya. ¡Pero que maduro que eres!

.- ¡No te hagas la superada que si nos ponemos a pensar eres igual de madura que yo!- sus ojos chispean.

Ups, esta enojado.

Muevo los dedos de mis manos, nerviosa. Sabia que tal vez algún día tendría que aclarar esto si se daba la oportunidad.

Me tiembla el labio antes de dejar salir una tenues pero audibles:

.- Tenía una buena razón-

.- ¿En serio?- pregunta irónico. Me mira dándome pie a que continúe.

¡Ah! ¡No quiero, me da mucha vergüenza!

Mejor me giro y me voy…Ah.

.- ¡No te dejare ir hasta que me lo expliques!- reclama

Cierto, aun me tiene agarrada.

.- ¡Esta bien!- sé que si lo miro a la cara no voy a tener las fuerzas suficientes como para decirlo, así que lo mejor será encontrar un lindo punto en el suelo y largarlo. Uh, ese caramelo aplastado es uno bueno.

.- ¿Y?

.- Es que…-siento una opresión enorme en los pulmones. ¿Quién diría que seria tan difícil? por mas que….tal vez para él no sea la gran cosa pero…

.- Lily-

.- ¡Esta bien!- Soy Gryffindor demonios, alguien valiente y que no teme a la aventura. Levanto mis ojos en un acto de bravura- Noqueriaquemebesarasporqueseriamiprimerbesoynodeseabaquetodasesaspersonasnosestuvieranviendo.

Valentía atropellada le llamo, pero valentía en fin.

Al parecer lo esta procesando por que no se mueve siquiera un centímetro. Ash, si estuviera con mi manita libre tal vez m podría ir pero no, parece que el estupor no le quita fuerza. ¿Sera que su brazo y mano son autónomos?

Mmm mejor dejo de pensar estupideces.

.- ¿Me rechazaste por que temías que todas esas personas nos vieran besar?

Asiento levemente. ¡OTRAV EZ ESE MALDITO CALORCITO EN MI CARITA!

Bueno, esa es UNA de las razones.

.- Lily, yo… ¿es solo eso?

¿Lees la mente? Con razón, yo decía que te pasabas mucho tiempo en el despacho del director. Ya, esa es una razón, la otra seria que te castigan mucho.

.- ¿Te avergüenza que yo te bese?

¡OTRA VEZ TE FUISTE PARA EL LADO QUE NO ES! De seguro es una manía tuya ¿no?

.- No- eso no borra la leve expresión de dolor que se refleja en su rostro magullado.- Es que…- suspiro- Seria mi primero beso, no quiera que fuera delante de tanta gente por que…-vuelvo a suspirar- Temía que mi falta de experiencia arruinara el momento…

Ya, mas sincera no puedo ser, lo juro, sobre todo cuando estoy poniendo mi alma en esto.

.- ¿Temías que eso me molestara?- asiento, que diablos. Si tiene que saber la verdad que sea por mi boca.

En ese momento no sabia por que, pero un enorme vacio se me puso en el estomago cuando el rostro de James estuvo a centímetros del mío, a punto de besarnos. En ese momento el terror me invadió: ¿Y si no era buena? Quedaría en ridículo ante todos ellos y sobre todo ante él.

Suena estúpido, pero es lo que sentí en ese instante.

James se mandó una cita de la ostia y yo arruinaría todo con "mi ignorancia".

.- Lily-

.- uhm-

.- Permiso-

¿Qué?

No se a que…ummm

Cielos…bueno…yo…que….mmm cielos.

¿Quieren saber? En este momento por mas que me busco no me encuentro, deje su mensaje después de la señal.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mmmm ya es de mañana.

No tengo ganas de levantarme pero debo hacerlo, dentro de… ¡AH! ¡Media hora saldrá el tren!

Sin muchas vueltas me levanto, estoy a punto de encerrarme en el baño cuando tocan a la puerta.

Y yo en estas fachas.

.-Adelante.-

.- ¡Buenas Lily!

Avril.

.- En diez estaré lista- ella siente y se adentra arrastrando consigo su cara de muerta viviente. Al parecer ella tampoco durmió mucho.

Dentro del baño me miro en el espejo, lavándome los dientes.

¡Ah! Pero que cara de lela que tengo. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Tal vez le causa gracia pero no lo es en lo mas mínimo.

¡Aun con el cepillo de dientes en la boca no puede dejar de sonreír!

No, si yo estoy enferma y lo peor, no me quiero curar.

Cinco minutos más de lo planeado ya estoy lista, tomo mi baúl y ambas bajamos a la sala común.

.- Hablaste no es cierto- por el tono es una pregunta con tintes de afirmación. Tantos que pienso que es retorica.

En la sala no queda nadie, nos apresuramos, los últimos carruajes estarán por salir.

.- Si-

Se sonríe, ampliamente y hasta con cariño.

.- Me parece perfecto. Has madurado.- a mi me sale la gota. Aunque lo que dice no esta del todo errada. Ayer a la noche madure mucho.

Es increíble, James Potter me ayudó a madurar.

Que irónico.

.- Tienes cara de no haber dormido- suelto- ¿Se debe a algo en particular?

Avril se acomoda el lazo, el día de hoy es rojo.

.- Si.- bosteza antes de continuar- Estuve despierta hasta las cinco buscando la dichosa revista.

Ah...¿QUÉ?

.- Es que no te dije. Con toda la pelea de aquel día, la revista salió volando hacia el bosque prohibido. Y como a mi se me conoce como mañosa no pude con la tentación de ir a buscarla y quemarla. Después de todo, es la razón por la que Black me incendio el cabello.

.- Tengo entendido que no fue a…-

Mejor me calló, su cuello amenaza con romperse y el aura que emana no creo que sea de: ¿quieres ser mi amiga por siempre?

No se vuelve a hablar del tema y veinte minutos después estamos ya e el tren.

Que alivio que llegamos, no me veía regresando de noche (Por si no saben, hay dos salidas del mismo, uno de mañana y otro a partir de las siete, pero ese ya es para la comunidad en general).

Eliot, Connor y Lara han conseguido compartimento. Que bien. Ahora a dormir lo que…

.- ¿Lily?- esa voz me detiene. Avril entiende al instante y cierra la puerta del compartimiento detrás de ella dejándonos a James a y a mi, solos.

Cielos, nuevamente el sonrojo, pero ya no lo siento como algo malo.

.- ¿Como has dormido?- sonrío ladeando mi cabeza levemente. Vaya pregunta.

.- Bien, con algo de frio, pero se me paso rápido- es su turno de sonreír.

.- Me alegro, digo, de que se te pasara rápido el frio- ya, esta conversación parece de idiotas.

Aunque no difiere mucho de lo que somos.

.- Bien, esto. Debo entrar, quiero seguir durmiendo- ¿NO SE ME OCURRE NADA MEJOR PARA DECIR?

.- Está bien. Yo solo veía a saludarte.-

.-…-

Nos quedamos mirando, como recordando lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

.- ¡Pero que lentos!- me entra la vena. ¡Demonios! Black tenia que ser.- Aprieten de una vez que esto como siga a así será la peor telenovela que vi.

.- Dudo que hallas visto una telenovela- espeto ante semejante corte.

.- No te creas- Si hasta Remus y Peter están. El ultimo esta hablando- En mi casa hay televisión así que…

No me cuentes, no quiero ni imaginarme con que clase de programas el desvergonzado de Black se entretiene.

.- Vámonos, estos son peor que un caracol medio rengo- aporta Peter dándose la vuelta. Remus asiente y lo sigue, Sirius, un poco mas cabeza dura es arrastrado por los otros dos.

.- Esto, lamento el vocabulario de, Sirius, hay veces que se pasa pero es una buena persona- ver para creer James.- Entonces, nos vemos.

Ahí esta, otra vez me duele el pecho, aunque ya no me da hambre.

Se da vuelta pero se detiene un segundo después.

.- Cuando volvamos ¿tendrías un cita conmigo?-

Sonrió ampliamente.

.- Claro.-

Él también lo hace y se aleja silbando una canción que se me hace conocida.

¿Qué?

¿Qué tan malo podía ser salir con el chico que te dio tu primer beso?

Y se me preguntan ¡QUE BESO!

Las cosas están mas claras, no me siento tan estúpida, miento, lo hago, pero ya no esta mal. El ataque de hambre no me da y sobre todo: el que mal sabor de boca que tenía por toda esta situación se fue.

James se ocupó de ello.

Dios, Buda, Ala, al perro de la esquina de mi casa, a la revista que más pudo, al cabello quemado de Avril, etc. Y todos los demás.

Gracias por permitirle a James Potter darme una razón… siempre.

Fin

* * *

Buenas! Hasta aca llego la historia, espero que les haya gustado!

Tal vez no fue super cursi, pero para mi quedo bien, por que en general la historia no fue cursi (quiero creer).

Intente mantener el comportamiento de los personajes hasta el final, despues de todo, no se veria bien si en todos estaba ironico y de repente derocha miel.

El capitulo no tiene titulo por que crei conveniente que cada uno se lo imaginara a gusto.

Jejeje.

Ya, queria agradecerles a todos por leer y brindarme un poco de su tiempo. Me hace sentir bien saber que por un rato, que cada uno dedica a la lectura de mis fics, se entretiene en mayor o menos medida. De la misma forma que lo hago yo escribiendolo.

¡¡Un saludo a todos!!

Agradecimientos especiales a: kili Black, Blackgirl-Marauder, Pali Evans, Diluz, J0r, SaraaOlea, leyla, pottersita, Maruu, ColibriBlack, MImig2, Ceciss, Mel Firefly, Lily Evans de Potter, Narumi7, paublack, CaRmEn EvAnS, Andromeda no Sainto


End file.
